Kingdom Hearts the other chosen
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: This is the story of Ryo. He is a boy who grew up on Wasteland kingdom. Now that he has been given the powers of the keyblade he must go and protect the worlds from the Heartless.
1. Wasteland Kingdom

**CHAPTER 1 succession **

**Okay here is my kingdom hearts fic. The oc Jason belongs to my freind Rojoneo from his fic Kingdom hearts another side another story. Please enjoy this chapter and Read and review**

At the mysterious tower, a tower that was dark yellow surrounded by a floating land, the tower had a large wizards hat on top of the tower, inside was an old man with a large white beard, a blue clock and a wizards hat. The other man had black spiky hair, brown eyes, a uniform like Terra's and Ven's.

"Hello Master Jason it has been a while." Yen Sid said

"Yes it has Master Yen Sid" Jason said.

"The last time you were hear wasn't on better times," Yen Sid thinking of Eraqus death

"Yes that was a dark time."

"I know I must take some blame for it, Me and the masters of that generation should have kept more of an eye on Xehnort when he and Eraqus were still apprentices." Yen Sid said

"Get to the point to why I'm here, I trying to find my friends."

You see I called you here because I visited a world and found somebody from it who like your friends has been forgotten." Yen Sid said

"Is that so?" Jason asked wondering what Yen Sid was asking

"Yes it is a world for refugees of otherworld's, honestly its a place to dump a person, I visited to see someone and I found this boy on the streets looking for trying to steal from me, But when I looked at him for some reason I thought of you." Yen Sid explained about the new world

"What exactly are you asking me? To find this child?" Jason asked

"Yes the boy needs some hope. He has been forgotten by his parents who no one there has any idea who they. he boy needs guidance otherwise he could go down the path to darkness which Xehnort could pray on." Yen Sid said

"I see, very well I'll go and see this boy." Jason said

Good the world he lives in is Wasteland Kingdom, You could consider it a twin world of Disney Kingdom only harsher and broken," Yen Sid explained

"I can handle it" Jason said.

"Okay go but do not expect the same treatment you had in your visit to Disney Kingdom." Yen Sid said opening a portal.

"Yeah, yeah I know not all worlds are the same" Jason said

"Good luck Master Jason." Yen Sid said showing his hand to the portal

Jason goes through the portal then comes to a castle that looks like Disney castle only the white is brown the flags of a rabbit symbol and the sky is greyish.

"What a depressing looking world." Jason simply said

Then Jason heard a voice behind him "Hey that's my castle you... Jason is that you?"

Jason turns around to see Oswald; He was a black carton rabbit wearing royal blue cloths

"Oswald? Your not a summon stone anymore." Jason said

"Now im the prince of Wasteland Kingdom, after the final battle Master Yen Sid restored all the stones into actual living beings again. I was sent here and became the Prince of Wasteland Kingdom to look after travellers who have gotten lost in their travels and forgotten." Oswald said

"I see" Jason said looking around the Kingdom

"So what are you doing here looking for a lost world traveller?" Oswald asked curiously

"Yes, Yen Sid wants me to look for a child here." Jason said

"A child oh I know who you mean the one that looks like you a bit, he's here in the castle, sadly in the dungeon." Oswald sighed

"The dungeon? For what?" Jason asked curiously

"Well you see when Master Yen Sid visited the boy stole his hat. It caused so much trouble with the residents with the magic he unleashed. The residents wanted to kick him out, I had to negotiate by saying if he stays in the dungeon for a week could they get off his back. They agreed and so he is in a dungeon for a week." Oswald explained

"I see, well better go and meet the kid myself then." Jason said

"Okay follow me, By the way some people you met on your past travels have come here." Oswald said

"Really?" Jason asked curious

"Yeah some Cyborg named Silver he's the kingdom's royal chief here, but I could never eat his eye soup makes me go green." Oswald said

"Silver here? Well he better watch out, that pirate got a wanted poster." Jason said

"He's a Pirate he said he was a captain of the royal navy but was kicked out for interfering in a planet tradition were he had to save a princess from marrying this jerk. I believed him now a part of me has been hurt." Oswald sighed

"Humph oh Silver" Jason said.

"Also another being a Robot calls it self Wall, E it trying to see if there is any life here that could make a garden or something." Oswald said

"Wall-E? What happened to Eve?" Jason asked

"Eve had to stay on their world to look after the humans." Oswald said

"I see." Jason nodded

"Yes c'mon were almost to the dungeon." Oswald and Jason go into the dungeons. They see a boy with brown spiky hair with brown eyes and wearing a green t shirt with white shorts and black shoes with handcuffs on him.

"That him? He don't look like me I have black hair." Jason said

"I know but for some reason the Master wanted you to see him. Hey Big Bad were the chains really needed." Oswald asked

a giant black wolf wearing knights armour with Bunny symbols on it came to the cells "C'mon Prince Oswald you know these youngsters cant be trusted these days." Big bad wolf said

"Still he's a kid." Jason said

"So youngsters are no different, law is law and it's up to fellows like me to keep it." Big Bad said crossing his arms together

"This coming from the guy who tried to eat 3 little pigs." Oswald said

"Hey kid, why you in here?" Jason asked

"I took some old guys hat and did some stuff." The boy said

"How did you know his hat could let you use magic?" Jason asked

"Wizards hat duh." The boy said

"Why did you have to mess up things. I gave you nice room nice things and you stole my master's hat and caused some mischief." Oswald said

"And you haven't in your time?" Jason said.

"Hey at least mine was funny, unlike my brother." Oswald grunted

"Jealous?" Jason said smirking

"Why I got my punishment. By failing my mark of mastery exam got me turned into a summon. Im also stuck with my brother's rival Mortimer who's trying to take my place as Prince. Tell me Jason when I was a summon did you ever try to summon me when my brother was near you." Oswald asked

"Never had the need to." Jason said

"It would have been nice to see my bro. Anyway talk more to the kid." Oswald said

"So you're like Oswald and the old guy a keyblader?" The boy asked

"That's right." Jason replied to the boy's question

"What's it like?" The boy asked

"What? Being a keyblade wielder, not that much different from being like anyone who uses a sword." Jason simply replied

No I mean what it is like going to different worlds seeing different people and stuff." The boy asked

"It's nice, making new friends, getting new experiences." Jason explained

"I see." The boy said sitting down

Big Bad wolf came "Okay kid you're out now but if you cause any more trouble me and Mortimer will get the rest of wasteland village and get you kicked out of this world ha." Big bad wolf said unlocking the cell

"Hmm." Jason hummed

"What's the mater Jason?" Oswald asked

"The kid, he's got a light" Jason said

"What kind of light?" Oswald asked

"A powerful one." Jason said

"Okay c'mon kid lets go and get some food." Oswald took the boy's hand.

The room was a mash up of various metals and the table was brown and dusty.

Oswald, Jason and Ryo were in the dining room with Silver serving them "So Jason lad how have you been this year?" Silver asked

"Oh just peachy" Jason said.

"You still upset about the whole pirate betrayal thing aren't ya. C'mon lad a man needs to make a living." Silver said making food

"Oh I'm not mad about that." Jason replied

"Yeah yeah." Silver said

Oswald took an eye out of the soup "Another member of the family silver?"

"Ew." Jason said as his face went a little green

"Hey Silver I told you any more eyes and this goes on the ban list." Oswald said

Silver went back to his work. "So Jason what's troubling you?" Ryo asked

"It's nothing any of you should worry about." Jason said

"Does it have something to do with." But before Oswald could answer Wall E rushed into the room with a computer Oswald looked at the screen "Oh no Radiant Garden." Oswald exclaimed

"What about it?" Jason wondered

"Radiant Garden it's gone swallowed by darkness." Oswald said

"What?!" Jason shouted surprised

"Radiant Garden has been taken over by Darkness no transport's can go to it. If I go to the computer room I could maybe hack into the camera's there and find out what."

Then a rat bust into the room, it had black skin and was wearing a lawyers suit "Prince Oswald!"

"Mortimer not now" Oswald said

"Yes now." Mortimer came inside

"What do you want?" Jason asked annoyed

"Im here with a petition from the local community to kick the boy out." Mortimer said smugly

"Fire" Jason said setting the petition on fire

"I made copies signed by well known people in this world." Mortimer said smugly

"I was aiming for you." Jason said simply

"You cant heh heh heh, The people who signed are, Big Bad the warden, Jameson the local Newspaper editor and The Mad doctor." Mortimer smirked

"A bunch of quacks?" Jason asked annoyed

"Yeah and the community is more powerful then this royal butt" He pointed to Oswald

"Anyway the boy has nowhere to go so leave him be or maybe I should talk to the town about getting rid of you, I heard so stories that would upset them."

"Like what you have nothing against me what so ever." Mortimer exclaimed

"Oh yeah? Your a scam artist who has a thing for Queen Minnie of Disney Castle, you've tried to overthrow Mickey so you can make Minnie your queen and with the power as a king who know what you will do, I don't think these people would like a man like you exploiting them as their king."

Yeah my brother has sent you here because Disney Castle had one screw loose and they didn't need another. You got lucky Mortimer." Oswald said

"Well so what I got the news paper on my side that Jameson has really boosted my popularity."

Mortimer shows a newspaper of him looking like a hero

"And how much did you pay him to make that?" Jason asked

"No we are on equal terms. He agrees' with me that the rabbit is too gentle and needs to be replaced. Like some spider person in his world." Mortimer smirked

"Either way, get out of here we're too busy to hear your blabbering." Jason said getting into a fighting stance with Kingdom key and Kingdom key D

"Also he gave me another present, SPIDER SLAYER!" A giant green metal spider came.

The giant robot spider came into the room and Mortimer jumped in "Say yah prays kid!" Mortimer pressing blast buttons

"Humph" Jason grunted as he summoned his two keyblades, "Faith!"

The Slayer lost a leg "I don't think so webbing." Mortimer sent a web on Jason

"Look out Jason!" As Oswald summoned a keyblade which looked like kingdom key D only the gold was brown and the keychain had a bunny symbol. Oswald cut off the web

"I got this" Jason said holding both his Keyblades and threw them into the air, "Twin Ultima Cannons!" he yelled firing

The attack destroyed the slayer "Oh no my machine you jerk!" Mortimer got out a knife and began to run at Jason. But the boy tripped Mortimer and he fell down.

"I think you need some time in the dungeon" Jason said kicking the rat in the face to knock him out.

"Hey Mortimer what's taking so long" Jameson a middle aged man with a blue suit and a little moustache came in the room looking at the knocked out Mortimer.

"You can be his cell mate" Jason said pointing his keyblade at him

"Wait wait wait you can't do that to me! You know I am Im James, Jonah Jameson!" Jameson screamed at Jason

"Do I look like I care? It's your call Oswald." Jason looked at Oswald

"James I have been lenient with your prejudice against the boy and me, but you have gone too far, as of now your banished back to your original world I will let that Web head guy you always complain about, I will let him deal with you."

Silver gets out a gun and points it to James "You should do what he says."

"What about the rat?" Jason asked

"As for him, Wall E" Wall E got a box and put Mortimer in it and flushed him the a waste shout.

"I will let some poor world deal with him." Oswald said

"Good" Jason said making his keyblades vanish

"Hey kid come out under the table." Oswald asked, as a small boy came from under the table.

"Well I needed to see what I wanted." Jason said

The boy went up to Jason "And what was that?"

"That you will have to wait and see." Jason said

"No tell me now; I just saved you from that rat that could have stabbed you I want to know." The boy pouted

Oswald put his hand on the boy "Sorry he's a bit something." Oswald said

"I could easily deflect that attack kid and second, if you're ever going to be it's master you will need to have a strong heart, stop getting into trouble and start helping others." Jason said crossing his arms.

"I want to help others its just that when I try to help everyone tries to attack me, when I had the wizard's hat I wanted to make the kingdom in something nicer. I wanted to make a blue sky and have some nice flowers." The boy said

"But" Jason raised his eyebrow

"But no matter how many times I help everyone see's it as a bad thing. My parents left me here because they couldn't be bothered to look after me and those bullies just wanted me out because I was going to make things better, they wanted to kick me out because by changing things their business would decrease since most of the changes would fix Wasteland kingdom." The boy said

"It is never easy being a kid, but when you do go to the outside world come find me" Jason said holding out his keyblade to him, "I'll be waiting."

Then the boy took out his hand and touched the keyblade "What's your name sir I never got it through all the commotion" The Boy asked

"It's Jason."

"My name is Ryo." Ryo said

"You better be ready, there is a storm coming soon and things will start getting worse."

"I will master Jason I will go to other worlds I will find more friends from the worlds and take them along, I won't just be a Keyblade master I will be the superior keyblade master." Ryo said

"You can't take others from their world Ryo, that is consider meddling but you can always make friends in each world." Jason said

"I will Master." Ryo said

As Jason leaves the room and goes to a portal "You chose your successor and your doom." Jason tuned around to see a brown hooded man

"Who I choose is none of your concern and what I do is also none of your business." Jason said

"If you only saw his future, he represents both your keyblades." The hooded figure looks at kingdom key "Your joy and light" Then he looks at Kingdom key D "Your Dismay and Darkness."

"That boy controls his own fate not you." Jason said

"Did you here what he said superior Keyblade master, I rember a Keyblade wielder who said the same thing, and he is the person you hate the most." The Hooded figure laughed

"That boy will be nothing like you Xehanort." Jason gritted

"I am half of Xehnort and Terra, There memories course through me. I have seen the future and Jason you two will meet again, you two will be friends even consider yourselves brothers. But in the end the forgotten are the most dangerous." the brown hooded figure said

"Humph someday I will find a way to get Aqua out of the realm of darkness and return Terra his body and wake Ven up, so until then I am not going to stop." Jason said

"Ven and Aqua may have a chance. As for Terra his body is to scattered like a puzzle, His mind transferred, His body split. It will be a miracle if he is ever completed." The hooded figure said

"I'll find a way." Jason said

"There is one way, my way." The hooded figure said

"Like I'd listen to you after what you did, thanks but no thanks I will do this on my own." Jason said

"Heh you sound like Ventus's mother before she betrayed me."

"You mean before she left when she found out what you were planning?"

"When the 3 of us were still teen's we banished the demon Chranbog to the realm of darkness. She died after giving birth to Ventus. I took him in because of some debt."

"And you tried to use Ven to create the X-Blade how can anyone over look what you done you stupid fool."

"My original was rash, but we have made a better scheme then you could possibly imagine." The hooded figure smirked

"I could careless what your scheming I plan to stop you."

"You and your successor please if you knew who he really was you would think better." The hooded figure said

"Whatever I stand by my choice." Jason said

"Your funeral or his." the hooded figure said

"If anyone mine, I will stand by what I choose unlike you, I hope u get everything you deserve." Jason said in anger

"Well I will say my goodbyes tell Yen Sid and my other halve I said hello." The hooded figure left

"Hmph."

"Hey Jason who was that?" Ryo said

"No one just a bitter memory." Jason said

"So are you going now?" Ryo said sadly

"Yep."

"Can I come with you?"

"No you're not ready yet but when you're older stronger and wiser come find me I will be waiting." Jason said wisely

"Okay" Then Ryo walked away

Jason returns to the tower

"So Master Jason how was your visit?" Yen Sid asked

"Interesting" Jason nodded

"The keyblade has chosen once again, the boy you chosen is supposed to work with another child." Yen Sid said

"Is he now?" Jason said

"Yes they will come together to defect Xehnort, bring back the true X Blade and Kingdom hearts. The other child is Ven's successor in some way." Yen Sid said

"I see" Jason said

"it seems you two are intertwined that you passed it on to your successors." Yen Sid said looking at the sky

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Disney castle

events take place in kingdom hearts 2, Ryo is 15 he has gone to disney Csatle on a gummi ship and is looking for Max.

"Hello anybody named Max here."

"The Captain of the Knights boy?"

"Yeah he looks like a black dog." Ryo now 15 wearing a white sleavles jacket with a black t shirtt that has a gold eagle symbol with white trousers and black shoes "Have you seen him."

"At the castle."

"Thanks" Ryo walks to the castle then looks around for Max, He seee's a walking broom "Hey you seen a guy name max."

The broom then pointed to the large set of doors at the end of the hall.

Ryo then opened and saw Max "Em sorry for interupting but is your name Max Goof?"

"Yeah that's me, who are you?" Max said.

"Im Ryo Robin, do you know a guy called Jason Everheart?"

"Jason? He's a close friend of mine, why?"

"I met him 11 years ago, im his prodigy." Ryo said

"Oh really? I heard about that 'take this key in your hand' keyblade wielder saying, so are you here? If you looking for Jason he's missing."

"What did somthing happen to him?" Ryo asked

"I don't know, he left shortly after we learn Ven heart was lost and Aqua was trapped in the Realm of Darkness, he went off on his own and been gone since then."

"Oh, I heard some stories of a person who wieleded a keyblade like his, with a dog compaion who was a knight guess I got the wrong people." Ryo sighed

"My dad?"

"Yea did he take off with a duck? if so I guess it was him."

"Donald, he and dad went off to look for 'the key' I am amusing they did but with more stars going out they better hurry."

"That was a year ago. I talked to some people who have met them, but they have been forgotten." Ryo said

"I see, and what are you hopping in finding him?"

"simple help him." Ryo said

"Well good luck finding him."

"Thank you, so tell me how come you didn't go looking." Ryo said

"Cause I know he will find his way back on his own."

"I meant your Dad no one rembers him excpet thoose close, arn't you worried?"

"Nah, he's hard to forget they will remember."

"So your not worried he may be dead."

"Nope he's survived a lot and I mean a lot of causalities here he'll be fine."

"Okay I never really knew my parents," Ryo said

"Jason had no parent either."

"Yeah I know that but he had it lucky, he had freinds a father, I had a dump."

"Well be grateful to what you have and remember those who become apart of your heart."

"Yeah can I tell you a scret."

"What?"

"I dont like using my Keyblade."

"Why?"

"I dont know, maybe because it shows im not mortel or that I have more power then I bargened for"

"Please your not mortal, Jason proved that and not really Jason only got stronger from experiencing what's out there."

"Yeah the reason I have an eagle on my shirt is too show i can be free, Because I want thoose people like Ven and Aqua to stop suffereing and be free, thats why I have the keyblade not because I like but because it makes me feel free."

"You mean because he made you feel free."

"Tell me why did you become a knight"

"To protect people."

"Okay so thats why im here"

"Sorry to tell you but heartless can't get here, the Cornerstone of Light protect us so were pretty safe but try the keyblade graveyard I bet you anything Jason might be there or maybe April."

"I know i n;t mean here I meant in other worlds plus the geaveyard has been take off the map, due to the heartless and nobdies some worlds have been put differently it would reqiure specail eqiupment guumi intasllation to find."

"Go talk to Chip and Dale if anyone can get a Gummi Ship ready for that kind of travel they can."

"I dont want to go there, too much tragedy."

"But it would be a good place to start but you should go where you think he might be."

"Most of the worldds you two visted have been devoured y darkness."

"Not all of them."

"I know its just lets face it he could possibly be anywere heven forbid it Jason, your dad, the kid with the key and donald maybe dead." Ryo put his hand

"They're not dead go to Traverse Town, there is where they should be going."

"No I checked they were there a year ago, they left to fight this figure known as ansem, none of the residents have seen them since then."

"I remember Jason telling me of a place where Ven was taken too, it used to be his home but Aqua turned it into a castle, only she and he can go through it, it may be possible they're trapped there."

"Dam it, im loosing leads, everytime I get close somthing pushes me back."

"Well I told you what I can."

"Okay I also came here for prince oswald also,"

"He ain't here, he's in another world."

"No I mean came on behalf of him. he wanted to give the queen this." Ryo took out a letter

"If it's a love letter I wouldn't try it, Mickey may try to kill him."

"No its saying he's sorry, he cound't... He didn't do it in person so he wrote,"

"Well I will give it to her."

"Okay also I think one of your guys got out of here, someone called Pete."

"Pete? Ugh PJ not going to like this"

"That guy has a son!" Ryo said

"Yep and a daughter, oh his wife going to kill him when she gets his hands on him."

Ryo shudders "Who could marry him, he's so so unartctive."

"How should I know, ask his wife."

"Tell me whats your mom like?"

"...don't know never met her."

"Im sorry."

"Don't worry about it, just go you have a universe to explore."

"I need some comapnions, thats why I came here."

"To ask me to join you? Sorry dude with my dad gone I am in charge of the kingdom protection but look into the summons Jason had, they owe his favors and they could be helpful."

"Okay you have allot of work to do, your dad would be proud."

"He wouldn't shut up about that, good luck."

Before Ryo left they heard a noice in the hall

"Hello boys and girls what are we doing here."

"Pete you best hope your wife don't see you here after all the trouble you caused with that Captain Justice/Dark incident" Max said.

"Aw come on Goof Jr dont be annoying like thaty old man of yer's, he caused me another trouble at Yen Sids tower with that kid and duck."

"Yen Sid tower? I know where that is, but knowing them they're on the move again meaning their job not done yet with the Ansem incident."

"yep sinc that 13 group came it gave us all trouble with Malficint, so were here to take the connesrone"

7/"Well you see Maleficint and i have done some thnking and we have added someone to our group"

"Yo mama?" Max said.

"No patner"

"Heloo Ryo." Motimer said coming in revsered cloths that matches petes

"Ugh, the rat? Didn't Jason kick your butt already?"

"I know then Oswaald sent me to se random wastteland, took me 10 years to leave now im back with a ratty vendetta."

"First of all that was lame and second you were better off there."

"Oww shut up dogface you scum just like your mum and dad"

"Says the guy with a sword pointed to his big nose" Max said drawing his dream sword.

Ryo put his hand on the dream sword. "Get out both of you." Ryo said looking at Motimer and Pete

"Kid I am putting these two in their prisons again and making sure the key is darkness proof."

Ryo then opened his eyes "GET OUT NOW!" Then Pete and Motimer froze "We should go" Pete said

then Motimer opened a portal and both went throught it

"Better get going."

"What do you mean?"

"It mean go on, get back on your quest"

"No I came here to getsome companions, need to still look."

"626 em could you give me some more info on him."

"Little blue thing big eyes and ears, can make two arms grow out of his body, I believe he's called Stittch now, oh and carrying around a little makeshift wayfinder."

"Okay, he sounds cute, by the way whats a wayfinder,"

"Something Jason and his three closet friends carry around, looks like this" Max said pulling out a red Wayfinder.

"Nice may I." Ryo said trying to indicate could he hold it

"As long as you don't break it, Jason made this for me he said 'it's an unbreakable connection, as long as you and your closet friends carry good luck charms likes these nothing can ever drive you apart' otherwise this is important to me" Max said holding it out.

Ryo took it "Its butiful, the materlas that were ued to make this were hard to find, Its great."

"Also it seems to have special powers."

"What kind of powrs?"

"I think this is what help Aqua destroy the X-Blade and what gave Jason the power to banish Xehanort heart out of April, these charms connects to every heart the person came into contact with ergo this thing can channel a very powerful energy into it's owner."

"Could I try?"

"I guess maybe it can give us a clue to where Jason is."

"Okay," Ryo was holding the star in his hands, he closed his eyes as some ectricty was being chanllded

"There's that light that appears when Jason used it."

"Yes I feel it," Ryo said as his keyblade was sumoned, the charm went up and created a keyhole

"That's a gate way keyhole! Okay you proved to me your Jason successor so here" Max said taking off an armor piece off his shoulder and tossed it to Ryo.

"em, I saw Jason wear this but I thought it was a piece of clothing, is there more to it,"

"Yep try awesome keyblade armor that enhances your power also once you activate it throw your keyblade to the sky oh and let's do that outside I don't want you breaking anything."

"Okay fist time for everything," Ryo pressed the button and gotinto a white armour with black lineing simmilar to ven's and with a red cape, "So what you think?"

"Nice now throw the keyblade."

Ryo summonedd a Kingdom key the hilt was red and the blade was blue, and the keychain was a eagle, Ryo threw the keyblade to the sky, but it fell to the ground

"Not like that! Harder like a boomerang!"

Ryo through it like a boomarang and turned into a glider like Terra's only red and blue

"Now get going, see where that gate will lead."

"Wait I need to still ask some questions,"

"Dude when a gate appears you investigate I will still be here I can't leave."

"No I mean its kinda somthing that someone only like you could answer, do you think ason made the right choice, after seeing what I can do and who I am do you think he made the right choice?"

"I can't say you need to prove to me he was right so go help out in more worlds and when I hear of them I will tell you."

"Okay, the next stop I will take is hollow bastion, also," Ryo took out the star finder "You want it back. I couldn't find were he was, I just saw some memories you and him expericed."

"Too bad, better get going" Max said taking his wayfinder back.

"A question ever considered becoming a keyblader? Just to find Jason?"

"Nah, keyblades not my thing, shields my dad thing just ordinary non magical swords are mine."

"Could I try your sheild?"

"Why?"

"I once read about some captain guy using one wanted to see how strong it is"

"Well if my dad can destroy a heartless with it I am pretty sure it's the strenght of the shield and user that matters."

"I know thats ehy I want to use it too see that im strong"

"Well your not burrowing my shield I need it but have fun with this" Max said tossing him a old dented up one.

"Okay cast some spells on me" Ryo went to a block position

"Fine, fire."

Ryo blocked "out of 10 how was it."

"Eh it was okay."

"Thank you Max, anoheer question if you knew somthing big was going to happen I dont know, like the 2nd or 3rd keyblade war, x blade retuns, just somthing big and it had nothing to do with you and people would tell you to bugger off yet you would still sty behind what would you do?"

"Follow my heart, duh"

"Thats not what im asking what would you do personally?"

"Fight for what I believe in that is right."

"Me too, I a way im trying my own mastery exam, by looking for Jason, i want to prove that people can still hope, like you, you have no idea were you dad is or Jaason, but you still hope they will return, I respect that"

"Correction, I don't 'hope' I 'know' they will return get that right."

"Yeah, listen if I dont contact you in 1 year, you may leave the castle and serch for Jason."

"If I don't hear word in 6 months I am leaving."

"Yeah," Ryo then hugged Max "Thank you"

"Uh dude no hugging unless it's going to be a long time goodbye and do yourself a favor ditch this rusted shield and learn the Reflect Spell it got Jason out of a lot of jams."

"Can I have a comission"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Its when you pay somebody to make somthng for you."

"And your asking permission to hug me? Dude just that gate not staying open for long!"

"I want you to make me a sheild, I cant sumon another keyblade like Jason but I do want to wield two items "

"The you should have said that! Man kids these days!...dear lord I sound like my father, look the Reflect spell has a special 2nd feature when struck it fires magical bullets in all directions at your enemy but if your still up for a shield I will see what I can do"

"Yes can you make it, the reflect sounds cool but what happens if I run out of magic thats were the sheild comes in and yes im still up for it."

"A keyblade can block but fine I will see what I can come up with."

Thank you." Ryo went on the glider "I will go to hollow bation, too see this Stich, untill then I hope we see each other again."

"Sure, oh and be careful Stitch likes to lick."

"So?"

"A lot! I mean green slime everywhere! Just wear only your armor with the helmet and you will see."

"Okay farwell Max," Ryo took off to the gate

"Good luck kid, you'll need it!"

"Thank you for everything and donnt worry I will find him I promise,"then Ryo went through the portal.


End file.
